Taylor Swiftpaw
The Following Story Is Rated ''Safe.'' ' Taylor Swiftpaw's concert tickets are selling on Ebay now! The concert is November 12, 2018.' This is a diary that Taylor Swiftpaw wrote and was found in her desk drawer. (I know Taylor ''Swift ''is a girl, but Swiftpaw is a boy so it's a boy now. NO OFFENCE TO TAYLOR SWIFT!!!!!) April 12, 2018 Dear diary, I tried SO hard to go to Wal-Mart, but all these girls kept swarming me. It's like there was no such thing as personal space. All the she-cats in the word (Oh woops I spelled it wrong) ''world ''seemed to crowd around me. Kris Adderfang is so lucky, because he isn't that famous anymore. He won Cat Idol, and to my suprise impressed Simon Cowell, Randy Jackson, and Kary........... Well anyway, I'll tell you a little more about me. I was born in Wyomissing, Catervania. My pelt color is black and white, and my mother is Andrea Goldenflower. (True fact) I don't know who my father was because mother never told me. My last album was Catless, and it was about the world without cats. It was also a song too. My Songs: Cats Belong With Me Cat Story Teardrops On My Fur Catless Words To "Cats Belong With Me" Your on the phone with your catfriend, he's upset, he's goin' off about something you meowed, He doesn't get your purring like I do. I'm in the den, it's a typical Catday night, I'm listening to the purring he doesn't like; and he'll never get your story like I do. But he wears short fur I wear T-pelts, he's cat captain and I'm on the sidelines, dreamin' 'bout the day where you wake up and find what your looking for has been here the whole time, if you could see that I'm the one who understands you; Been here all along so why can't you see-ee me, cats belong with me-ee-ee, they belong with me. Walking the territory with you and your worn out claws, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a tree stump thinking to myself: Hey isn't this easy? And you've got a grin that could light up this whole camp I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down. You say your fine I know you better than that, Hey whatchu doing with a boy like that? He has amber eyes I have sharp claws, He's cat captain and I'm on the sidelines, Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find what your, lookin' for, has been here the whole time, if you could see that I"m the one who understands you; Been here all along so why can't you see-ee me, cats belong with me................... Words To "Cat Story" We were both kits when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm sitting there.......On a tree of green-leaf air..... See the lights, See the Gathering, See the long pelts, I see you make your way through the crowd, you meow, "Hello,". Little that I know....that you were RiverClan, you were throwing pebbles, and my mommy said stay away from Juniperdash (Yay Artimas Hunter your name was good enough to get in an awesome story!!)